DemonTongue
by beastchicky
Summary: Kurt TRIES to live a normal life, Toad is feeling left out, and Pietro is back with a vengence - could this get any worse! ? ! . . . Probably, if you know me.
1. Hiding Round

_BC:__ Welcome to part three of my series. We are now well into the story, but I think there's something you must know. In no way am I calling Kurt – or anyone else – gay. I just got bored one day and wrote a story with some close "friends" of mine. (They're still friends, but there's no way I can explain this so you can understand)_

_Also, I just wanna thank you for staying loyal to my storyline for so long, and 'Hello' to whoever has just started reading. Tell me what you thought, and any ideas you have to make this better-_

_Rachel:__ Just shut the fuck _up_, already!_

It had been three days since Kurt and Todd had started going out, and Kurt was already back to his same old, Happy-go-lucky self.

Pietro, however, had been hanging around The X-Men an awful lot, trying to get Kurt on his own, no doubt. He'd even stopped taking Lance with him, which he blamed on why he was hanging around.

On the morning of the forth day, Kurt told the others he was in bed with a bad cold. After they left, The Professor wheeled in.

"You can't hide forever." He said. "You have to go to school and confront your fears."

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't read you mind, Kurt, but I know you're hiding. If you were _really_ sick, you wouldn't have been pacing the room, waiting for everyone to leave."

"Oops."

"Oops indeed. You may have today off if you wish-"

"Thanks Professor."

"-if you wish to clean the X-Jet."

"I'm going." -Bamf-


	2. Love Fights

Kurt teleported into the courtyard, and looked around to see if anyone had noticed him. Not a soul was in sight. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, and turned – straight into Todd.

"_There_ you are!" Todd exclaimed. "I thought you weren't going to-"

"We're late." Kurt butted in, trying to remind Todd that at school they were enemies.

"Aww, c'mon. Everyone's in class."

"Vhich is vhere we should-"

"Let's cut class!"

"NO! The Professor's already on my back. If I cut class, I'll be in serious trouble."

Todd turned and hopped away. Kurt was about to head to class too, when he heard something behind him. He turned, just in time to see Todd lift a megaphone lo his lips.

Without thinking, Kurt teleported to Toad, and wrenched the megaphone away. Todd took this opportunity to grab Kurt's watch. People in nearby classes turned to see what the fuss outside was about.

"Don't." Kurt managed to strain through gritted teeth.

"Come with me, or else."

"Deal. Let go of my Image Inducer, and you have my word."


	3. Never Piss Off The Bad Guy

As soon as they were out of peering eyes, Kurt ported to the only place he knew was deserted almost 24/7, the old, abandoned construction site.

"Okay, you two seconds to tell me why I shouldn't leave you here." Kurt growled.

"One, I'm not above blackmail. Two, you know I have abandonment issues. Three, I want to know _exactly_ where we stand in all of this." Toad held up the same amount of fingers to demonstrate his point.

Kurt suddenly felt a blind surge of lust. Todd was apparently feeling the same way, because, moments later, they were ripping each other's clothes off in a mad fury. Suddenly. . .

"Didn't take you long, did it?"

Kurt and Todd looked up to see Pietro standing above them, tapping his foot irritatedly on the ground.

"I never knew you were such a slut, Kurt! Lance I could understand; Blob, maybe; but Toad!?! You are_ sooo_ desperate."

"At least _I_ don't go around dumping people, and then spy on their every move!"

"You're going to regret this, mark my words."

Pietro took off faster then ever before. Kurt turned to see Todd had gone. Kurt's clothes were gone too.


	4. Vendetta

-Bamf- Kurt ported into his room and pulled on some clothes. He then ported back to school.

"What the-?" Mrs. Micheals the P.E teacher looked up, to see who had just rushed outside.

"Sorry . . . I'm . . . late. . ." Kurt panted.

"Three laps, Mr. Wager!" Snapped the teacher. "Go!"

Kurt ran around the large sports field . . . Well, he _attempted_ to, at least.

Before he finished the first lap, he collapsed. Todd looked like he was on the verge of rushing over to help, when Pietro appeared.

"Yes, Mr. Maximoff?" Mrs. Micheals looked at the white-blond-haired senior.

"You have a message."

"Let me see."

Pietro passed the note to the teacher, who began reading. She paused and looked up at the flagpole.

"Kurt!" She growled. "What were you thinking!?!"

Kurt and the others looked up to see all Kurt's clothes hanging on the flagpole. Written on each item of clothing was a word which, when read from top to bottom, read "KURT WAGNER IS A FUCKING SLUT" in large black letters.

Kurt looked at Todd, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. They glared at Pietro, who shot a smug smile back at them as he walked back to class.

_Okay, so now we get to the fun part, the revenge. If you want, you can tell me the ways you got – or wished you got – revenge, and I'll try to make it part of the story . . . Well, if I actually _remember_ to put this chapter up before I finish writing the story._

_It's kinda funny, y'know, how one tiny idea you get from being bored could turn into this . . . Meh. As they (Whoever _they_ may be) always say "That's the way the cookie crumbles" . . . . . . . I'm hungry. . ._


	5. Prawns and Promises, Part One

A few days had passed without a single gesture from Pietro – and that _includes_ doing the fingers and stuff like that. Kurt had been worried after Pietro had stolen his clothes, but it seemed that Pietro had given up. (All _too_ easily, if you ask me)

"Vhat's that _smell_!" Kurt exclaimed early one morning. He looked around the room, but could find no source for the stench. After turning his room up and down, he finally found it.

Prawns. In the curtains, sewn into all Kurt's clothes, in the pillow, everywhere. Kurt was furious, as you'd expect, but knew he couldn't say anything without at least one person being suspicious of what was going on, so he kept it to himself.

"_There_ you are!" Kitty exclaimed, as Kurt came out of the bathroom wearing the only pair of pawn-free clothing he could find. "I found this outside your room, and thought you might've dropped it."

In Kitty's hand was a small note, folded in half. Kurt instantly recognised the writing scrolled across the top. In the blink of an eye, he'd snatched the note out of Kitty's hand, and was reading it.

'Kurt' the note began. 'I see you have found my little "gift". Yep, I've been watching you, and will continue to do so, doing little things all over the place, until I feel I've punished you enough. Now, here's what you gotta do. First, go back into your room. There, you will find my next instruction.'

Though Kurt really _didn't_ wanna go back inside his room, he did anyway. On his bed was another note – and a pink bra. Kurt had a bad feeling he knew what the note said, but he picked it up anyway.

'Good. Now put the bra on, and wear it _all_ day. If I don't see you wearing it at any time, shrimps will be the least of your worries.'

With a sigh, Kurt put on the bra, and sat there. 'Who knew Pietro was so jealous?' He thought to himself.

Suddenly a paper plane flew through the window. Kurt opened it up.

'You still have to go to school you know, but to be nice, you can wear these instead, under your clothes.'

Thwip! A baby-pink g-string flicked Kurt in the face. 'Well, at least I can wear this _under_ my clothes.' He thought, shutting the curtain and putting it on. He checked his watch, and gasped, realising he was late – again!


	6. Prawns and Promises, Part Two

'Stupid g-string!' Kurt's thoughts seemed to be screaming. 'Why the fuck do girls even _wear_ these things?!' He readjusted his posture, in the hopes that it would somehow make him more comfortable. Unfortunately, the only thing it _actually _succeeded in doing was wedging the underwear further up his backside.

"What's wrong?" Todd looked concerned.

"Don't ask."

"But-"

"Please, just stay out of it."

Todd looked hurt as he leaned back in his seat. Kurt hated to see people he cared about hurt by him, but how on _earth_ was he going to tell him what had _really_ happened?


	7. Prawns and Promises, Part Three

"Kurt! Todd! You two can stay behind to clean up." Mrs. Tortellini firmly told the two mutants, when it came time to leave.

"Not _again_!" Kurt groaned as soon as the last person had left.

"Don't _worry_, babes. You get used to it after a while. Besides, it gives us time to ourselves." Todd hopped over to Kurt and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Please don't."

"Alright Kurt, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'. I may not have known you very well for very long, but I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you. Now tell me what's wrong . . . It's Pietro, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded, looking at the ground.

"What has he done this time? It doesn't have anything to do with prawns, does it?"

"And a g-string."

"So _that's_ where Wanda's g-string went."

Kurt looked at Todd strangely.

"She thought I'd taken it." Todd explained.

"Oh." Kurt sat against the wall. Todd sat next to him.

"Don't worry about him." Todd rubbed Kurt's leg. "I mean, what's the worst he can do?"

"True . . . Could you stop that?"

"Aw, c'mon. You _know_ you like it."

"Not during school."

"Why don't we just skip then? We've still got another twenty minutes of break."

"Oh, alright." -Bamf-


	8. Break

Kurt and Todd reappeared in Todd's room.

"Good idea." Todd smiled. "Nobody would even _think_ of looking for us here . . . I hope."

Kurt leaned closer, and began kissing Todd's neck. Beneath Toad's pants, a bulge appeared. Kurt saw it and smiled cheekily. He was also beginning to get hard. He rolled onto Todd who began to remove the blue, fuzzy mutant's top, as they began to move back and forth.

Kurt's Holo-watch deactivated, but he didn't notice, as he unzipped Todd's fly with his tail. It touched Todd's stomach, and Kurt realised how surprisingly smooth Todd's skin was, unlike the rough, almost sandpaper-like look, which it appeared to be.

Todd, on the other hand, was relishing in the amount of human contact he was receiving. Kurt's silky-smooth fuzz was standing on end, and his tail was twitching, as it pulled of layer after layer of Todd's clothing.

Todd's hands were shaking with excitement. Nobody except him knew this was his first time, and he was trying to keep it under wraps for as long as he could. Kurt, sensing his partner's nervous excitement, already knew.

Within minutes, screams filled the Boarding House. Luckily for the boys, no one was home. However, that didn't mean no one was gonna find out. . .

_I hope that chapter was to your liking. I may still be a virgin, but that don't mean I dunno what I'm talking about. ;D_

_Anywho, if I had something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. . . Also, I'm still waiting for revenge ideas . . . I have one more trick up my sleaves, but I'm gonna save it till last. You'll see why when I write that part of the story._


	9. Problems

-Bamf- The familiar sound of Kurt's teleportation echoed through the bathroom. The boys looked around cautiously, to make sure nobody noticed them arrive together. When they were sure nobody was nearby, Kurt walked to the door.

"Wait a minute before you leave." He said as he left.

A short while later Todd walked outside.

THUD!!!

Toad fell to the ground. He looked up and gasped, realising he'd walked into Scott.

"Watch it, Toad!" Scott snapped, stomping into the bathroom. Toad shrugged, stood up, brushed himself off, and walked to class. After what had happened, nothing could ruin his day, right?

Rongo! His problems were only beginning.

_Okay, so I've been given an assignment where I gotta create this German guy, using only a paragraph of info, which I gotta have done at the end of term. (I'm in an animation school) _That_ part isn't the problem though. . ._

_Whenever I create something, even if it's only a story about an already fully made character, I become, like, _really_ attached to them. Y'know, like they almost become a part of me. Weird but true. . ._


	10. Beginning

_Sorry guys, I've left this _waaaaay_ too long as it is, and _still_ haven't had any ideas for revenge, so, sorry, but as they say, the show (or in this case, story) must go on. . ._

A few days later, Kurt had almost got his "avoid Pietro; spend time with Todd; act normal" routine perfect. But as you must know by now, something awful this way come.

It was late afternoon, and the Bayville Hawks were playing their toughest game yet.

Suddenly. . .

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Somehow, Pietro had gotten hold of the microphone, and was now on the big screen. Kurt gasped in surprise and Toad groaned, knowing this _wasn't_ going to end well.

"HEY!" Pietro yelled, causing everyone to look. "Thank you. As I was saying, my name's Pietro, and I have some very interesting news for you."

_Okay, here's your turn to vote. What is Pietro gonna say? I have three good ideas, but I can't decide which to use. Think something up, tell me, and I'll use that idea (If I can)._


	11. An Unexpected Turn of Events

_First of all, I just wanna say a quick thank you to all my reviewers. You are all appreciated. Oh, and I was going back through my stories, and I wanna apologise for the ginormagantuan (My new fave word) mistake I made with my second and third stories._

_If you dunno what I'm talking 'bout, I ain't gonna say, you're just gonna hafta figure it out on your own._

Pietro smirked as he shot a glance at Kurt, who was frozen in shock. Why would Pietro do this to him?

'He's so jealous he'd do _anything_ for revenge.' Kurt bitterly thought, answering his own question.

"I just thought you all needed to know. . ." Pietro stopped for a _very_ brief moment, as if contemplating whether or not to continue. Unfortunately for us, nobody ever found out _what_ he was gonna say, or even if he was gonna go on, 'cos at that moment, Todd landed on him, planting a kiss upon his lips.

The crowd gasped, and afew people (guess who) began to snicker. "Get _off_, Toad!" Pietro shoved Toad off the back of the stage. Kurt teleported without a second thought, catching Todd just in time.

"You saved me!" Todd exclaimed, realizing the damage that could've been done. "Of course." Kurt smiled. "Vhat sorta boyfriend vould I be if I let you fall to your death." "A still-in-the-closet one?"

The boys leaned closer, about to kiss, when suddenly. . .

"_Boyfriend?!?_"


	12. Boyfriend?

"_Boyfriend?!?_"

Kurt dropped Todd in fright, as he looked up. Standing there, cigarette hanging out of his mouth in surprise was Lance. Kurt blushed so hard it could be seen through his Image Inducer. "You're not supposed to smoke at school." He said.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it?" Lance's eyes narrowed.

"Put it out, Avalanche." Kurt repeated.

Avalanche dropped the cigarette and trod on it. "One more comment like that, and _this_ won't be the only fag I'll crush."

"You can't speak to him like that." Todd was at his feet by now.

Avalanche grabbed Toad by the collar. "How _dear_ you protect the enemy, you filthy peace of shit."

Toad shook with fear, not sure what was about to happen.

"That's enough." A stern voice made the boys look up. Standing there was Mrs. Micheals.

Lance shoved the shaking mutant at Kurt, and stormed off. Kurt and Todd left in opposite directions, to avoid any more conflict from anyone.


	13. Curiosity Killed The Kitty

Within the next month, Kurt was coming home bruised and beaten every night. Nobody knew why he suddenly started keeping his Holo-Watch on all night, and he wasn't about to tell them he was being attacked by both Pietro and Lance 'cos he was dating Todd.

One evening, when he came in particularly late, Kitty noticed he was limping.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" She asked. Kurt nodded before teleporting to his room. He was just grabbing a towel and some pyjamas when Kitty phased through the door.

"Don't you ever knock!?" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, I'm worried. This isn't like you. You used to be so light-hearted."

"I said I'm alright!"

"No you're not. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"I don't need _you_ of all people, telling me there's something wrong with me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well it certainly _sounded_ like it."

Suddenly, the Holo-Watch failed. Kitty gasped, as she saw the cuts, lumps, and bruises. "Who did this to you?" She exclaimed.

"It's none of your business!" Kurt angrily responded.

"But-"

-_Bamf_- Kitty's sentence was put on hold, as Kurt teleported out of the room.

"Mark my words, Kurt, I'll find out who's been beating you up, even if it kills me." Kitty said, not realising the stupidity in her words.

_Wow! This story just seems to keep going, doesn't it? Don't worry though, I have a basic idea of the ending . . . I hope. If you want me to write any other stories, just say so, and I'll see what I can do. . ._


	14. Secrets

(Kurt's POV)  
My life was really going down the drain, as the Americans say. Not only did I have to keep my mutant self under wraps, I also had to keep my sexual orientation (Not to mention boyfriend) secret. If that wasn't bad enough, I had Avalanche and Quicksilver breathing down my neck, and even Kitty had gotten involved. I wasn't sure how much longer it would be till something was out in the open, I just knew it'd happen soon.  
(End Kurt's POV)

Kurt was at the very end of his rope, and Todd could see that. On one of their dates, in the forest where they first started dating, Todd asked Kurt directly "What's wrong? Is it Pietro, or Lance?"

"You don't need to vorry about that."

"Please Kurt, I love you so much, and I never want you to be hurt by anyone, especially me."

Todd looked so sincere that Kurt just had to tell him.

"Life was so much simpler vhen I vas in the circus. I never had to vorry if people saw me, I vasn't dating anyvone, and nobody vas trying to kill me for any reason – apart from the obvious."

"If that's what you want, I'll leave you alo-"

"That's not vhat I meant at all. You make me so happy. I love you."

"Me too, Kurt. Me too."

"No. . .Way. . ." Kitty's eyes widened.


	15. Alittle OffTopic

_I was just writing the last chapter, when it occurred to me, other than mentioning him once a chapter I hadn't had Pietro in a chapter for quite a while, so I thought I'd give him a whole chapter._

(Pietro's POV)  
Ever since Kurt and I had split up, I'd regretted it, though I'd never say so. If that wasn't bad enough, Toad kissed me – in front of the _whole_ school, Lance was stalking me, and Kurt was probably never gonna speak to me again. Why did _I _always get all the bad luck?  
(End Pietro's POV)

"What do you _want_?" Pietro snapped at Lance, who was, yet again, right behind him.

"I'm_ allowed _to walk around in my own home, aren't I?"

"Not if you're right behind me _every_ single time I turn around!"

"I just happen to be going the same way as you."

"Then I'm going out." Pietro dashed away before Lance even had a chance to argue.

Pietro ran around town for about an hour, until he decided it was time to slow down. For the first time, he'd tired himself out just by running.

He was just passing an alley, near his home, when a hand clasped over his mouth.

The person behind him tied a blindfold over his eyes, and shoved him on the ground, and held him to the ground, with one hand over his mouth.

"If you dare make a sound, you'll regret it." The stranger whispered gruffly. Although Pietro knew his attacker was male, he couldn't hear the voice well enough to know whether he knew them or not.

The hand retreated from its' position on Pietro's mouth, and was quickly replaced by a pair of lips. Pietro tried to fight his attacker off, but he was still weak from his run. He could only lay there and try not to be violated, but alas, he was fighting a losing battle.

After about 15 minutes, he heard "Hey, what are you doing!?" from nearby. His rapist took off on a run. Pietro pulled his blindfold off just in time to see Lance running towards him. What happened?" Lance asked, as he reached Pietro.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Quicksilver pulled his pants up, and left, leaving all his other clothes behind. Lance picked everything else up, and followed Pietro inside.


	16. Back To The Story

"No. . .Way. . ." Kitty's eyes widened as she saw Toad and Kurt, two mutants who couldn't stand each other's guts, telling the other one they loved him.

_Okay, even _I'm_ confused with that sentence. . ._

"Honestly, does _everyone_ have to stalk me." Kurt snapped.

Tears began to roll down Kitty's face as she ran out of the forest.

_Thud!_

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Pietro snapped, after getting over the official shock.

"Sorry." Kitty flew past Pietro, into the bathroom.

Pietro, meanwhile, had become so jumpy after his ordeal, that even a leaf on his shoulder caused him to turn.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and turned back to his writing.

_He writes!?_

After awhile, he looked up as Kurt and Toad came past.

"Where are _you_ off to?" He spat.

"Vhy should _you_ care?" Kurt growled back.

"Why are you avoiding answering?" Pietro stood up.

"Hmmph!" Kurt ported away, leaving poor Toad to deal with Pietro.

Toad began to hop away, but Pietro followed close behind.

'Just leave me _alone_!' Toad thought, too timid to say anything allowed.

When he turned around, Pietro was gone.

He never even saw the hand clasp itself around Pietro's mouth, or the other hand wrap around his waist, as he was pulled out of sight.

_Bet you'll _never_ guess who keeps getting the better of Pietro. . ._

_Have a guess._

_See if you're right. . ._


	17. My next story

My next story is called "Like A Frog Or Mutant In A Blender" so look out for it


End file.
